The present invention relates to a safety seat for land vehicles, aircraft and watercraft, having a seat part frame that forms a seat part, and having a backrest frame that forms a backrest and is connected to the seat part frame, whereby the backrest frame is suspended on at least one suspension or restraint strap that is secured to an anchor that is mounted in the vehicle and is disposed vertically above the safety seat, and whereby additionally at least one holding or securing strap, which is stretched between anchors that are mounted in the vehicle and are vertically spaced from one another, is disposed in such a way that the holding strap is guided over at least one lateral or transverse strut formed on the backrest frame, and in particular is alternatingly guided on the front side of the strut that faces the seat part and the back side of the strut that faces away from the seat part, and as a result said transverse strut is clamped between the securing strap sections.
A safety seat having the aforementioned features is described in DE 10 2008 005 422 B3 (US 2010-0283298 A1). The safety seat explained therein has its backrest frame fixed in position on two loop-like securing straps that are stretched vertically between anchors mounted in the vehicle on the vehicle roof and on the floor of the vehicle, in that the front strap, which faces the safety seat, and the correspondingly extending rear strap that is spaced therefrom, of the securing strap loop are respectively alternatingly guided over the upper and lower transverse struts of the backrest frame in such a way that when the strap loops are tensioned, the front strap and the rear strap clamp the transverse struts between them. In addition, the backrest frame is suspended on a suspension strap that is secured to an anchor that is mounted in the vehicle and is disposed vertically above the safety seat. In so doing, the holding forces applied by means of the clamping of the transverse struts of the backrest frame via the securing straps in principle already suffice to fix the safety seat in position on the vertical securing straps without further components. This advantageously ensures that impacts or shocks that act in the vertical direction, in other words in the “z” direction of a vehicle, and that are caused, for example, by mine explosions, are absorbed by the securing strap loops as well as by the suspension strap. On the whole, an increase in the vertical forces that act upon the safety seat therefore results in only a very slight vertical change in the position of the safety seat, whereby a dampening of the applied vertical forces occurs due to the elongation characteristics of the strap that is used.
However, the known safety seat, or its installation into a vehicle, has the drawback that the individual securing straps and suspension straps that are associated with each safety seat are expensive to install in, or remove from, the vehicle if the vehicle is to be provided for a different use.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a safety seat of the aforementioned general type that can be easily and hence rapidly installed into or removed from a vehicle.